1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the wireless transmission of signals for a cycle.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In general, the operation of the main mechanisms of a bicycle, such as the derailleurs and the brakes, is controlled by mechanical devices. Most often, handles or levers are provided on the handlebar or the frame which are connected by cables to the corresponding mechanisms: front brake, rear brake, (front) derailleur for positioning the chain on a gear wheel and (rear) derailleur for positioning the chain on a sprocket wheel.
These operations demand the attention of the cyclist and sometimes require effort.
In order to eliminate these drawbacks, French Patent Publication No. 2 654 698 proposes a wireless remote control system with a transmitter installed on the handlebar which transmits signals to the brakes and to the derailleurs. The proposed system also comprises a display of the operating parameters.
The range of the transmitter is short, no more than two meters. However, the proposed technology has not yet proven suitable for practical embodiments, since it does not provide a solution to the essential problems to be solved for this type of system.
In particular, as mentioned in the aforementioned French patent, the transmitters and receivers must be in positions such that there is no transmission interference constituted by obstacles such as the cyclist himself. When the transmitter is disposed in the front, for example on the handlebar, and the receiver is in the rear, particularly in the area of the derailleurs or the brakes, it is not possible to produce this condition.